Many industrial, medical, and other embedded systems have rigorous real-time requirements. For example, ultrasound systems need to fire different types of beams at specific times and have multiple real-time constraints.
Today's ultrasound systems have limited, fixed functionality and require sophisticated user control. Most ultrasound systems cannot provide multiple simultaneous functions. The ultrasound systems that can provide multiple simultaneous functions have the functions as fixed functions that are not flexible to user demands or need for adaptation. Accordingly, in these systems, a selection between different functions may be available, however, no deviations that relate, for example, to timing of the fixed functions is possible. For example, in the case of ultrasound systems, it may be possible to have a Doppler beam and a B-mode beam. The combined functions of the different beams are provided as preprogrammed solutions. These solutions are selected, for example, by using a touch of a button. However, there is no flexibility provided to the user of the system for changes that require the reconfiguring and reshuffling of the timed scheduled actions that are included in the preprogrammed solutions.